


A Dark Day

by Tommyboy



Category: Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Tommy Boy universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dark Day

Tommy Boy’s personal journal: 

I never thought I would be alive to write this, but I am. Today I witnessed something that I always thought in my heart would never come to be. Buckaroo. Dead.   
The one thing that strikes me odd is that it wasn’t by the hands of his arch enemy Xan but something closer. Why we didn’t see it before. Why we didn’t know. Looking back, it was right there in front of us. We refused to see it. 

I know myself I chalked it up that he was just having a long cold. But no, it wasn’t, he was dying.

Rawhide told us this afternoon. I want to know why I didn’t know. I thought I was a close friend. But Rawhide said only three people knew, New Jersey, Buckaroo and himself. 

I never got to say goodbye. Stolen from me like so many other things. 

Goodbye my father, my friend, my brother. 

Thank you for showing me that I was worth saving. I promise to continue on and help Rawhide. The Institute shall not die. 

Be at peace loved one. 

TB   
Channel 4 news   
“In a communiqué from the Banzai Institute, it has been announced that Dr. Buckaroo Banzai has passed away. Cause of death, AIDS. Dead at the age of 55. Dr. Banzai has given the world his love of science and music. The organization of Irregulars has helped out communities across the world in making a better place to live. Remember and live by the Five Stresses, Four Beauties, and Three Loves. A world wide remembrance will be done on Friday at twelve noon Eastern time. Our channel will cover the memorial live.”


End file.
